Nightingales Reborn
by moose892000
Summary: NarutoxSkyrim crossover. Upon escaping with the Forbidden Scroll, Naruto accidentally stumbles upon an ancient Deity with a passion for thievery...and now he is her champion tasked with rebuilding her order... Rewrite of Dread Knight N7's story Nightingales of Konoha Naru/hina I posted this in regular instead of crossovers for higher reader traffic, if you don't like too bad.


Nightingales Reborn

 **A/N Yo folks here's the rewrite of Dread knight N7's story Nightingales of Konoha.**

Disclaimer: I used to write disclaimers saying I don't own Naruto or Skyrim, but then I took an arrow to the knee…

"Normal"

'Thoughts'

"YELLING or JUTSUS"

" **Demon talk"**

 _ **"Demon Thoughts or Daedric Talk"**_

Chapter 1: The Pilgrims Path

The land known as Tamriel existed for centuries and had endured countless wars between the races and even between the gods before it fell to the forces of nature. For all the countless battles and blood spilled onto its sacred soils, it was Mother Nature that finally ended Tamriel's long history. Volcano eruptions destroyed the population of High Rock and the fumes left behind made sure that the place would remain uninhabitable for centuries. Skyrim was ripped from the mainland by powerful earthquakes and it later sank into the growing ocean. Summerset Isle drifted farther and farther out to sea before it was lost to the rest of Tamriel. Valenwood suffered from a series of flash fires and other disasters that destroyed many homes and the land. Hammerfell was struck by a series of hurricanes by the coast and tornadoes in the mainland that sliced that land up into a scarred wasteland. The remaining lands suffered from a flurry of other disasters that would forever change the land once known as Tamriel.

The citizens of Tamriel didn't understand what was going on as they were plagued by illnesses along with the weather. A deadly virus was discovered in the Khajiit and Argonian races that would kill them slowly. Many didn't know they were even infected until it was too late, and their families were infected. By the time a cure was invented, the populations of Khajiit and Argonians were too small to revive, and they went extinct years later.

The war with the elves had caused a rift between man and mer. Many remember the atrocities both side committed during the Great Wars, and both expected to be back-stabbed by the other when their backs were turned. It came to be a great surprise when the Aldmeri Dominion pulled out of Tamriel and took their Bosmer slaves and Dunmer brothers with them back to Summerset Isle. The Elves never set foot in Tamriel ever since, and their fate was unknown to all.

The remaining human race fought over what was left in the land like savages, before they all chose to abandon the land they used to call home. Some say The Nine Divines forsook the lands of Tamriel because they were displeased with the masses, while others say The Daedric Princes were the cause of Tamriel's demise. In the end, Tamriel and its history was lost to all.

The arcane arts became tales and myths, and the legendary places such as the Gold and White Tower withered over the years till they were no more.

When humans decided to recolonized the land, they had no idea that the newly minted "Elemental Lands" were once known as Tamriel. The deserts of Hammerfell are now known as Kaze no Kuni. The dense woodlands of Cyrodiil and parts of the Reach in what was left of Skyrim were converted into Hi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni. The Nine Divines chose not to meddle with human affairs this time, as their influence led to the destruction of all around them. The Daedra Lords did not share the same thoughts…

Malog Bal, Mehrune's Dagon, and the other malicious Daedra Lords reveled in the destruction and suffering, and were downright giddy to cause mayhem again with new pawns. Azura, Meridia, and the lesser evil Lords lamented over the loss of their devout followers, but they were pleased at the chance to continue their fight against the unjust and undead. Others, like Nocturnal, just didn't care about what happened to mortals, as long as they benefited from it.

They all waited patiently for their time to return to this new world. Their patience was rewarded when a young boy in an orange jumpsuit made contact with the Lady of the Shadows, Nocturnal herself…

* * *

Naruto sat down hard on the ground panting. He had just managed to steal the scroll of seals and had managed to escape to an abandoned shack deep within the

"Finally made it. I don't have much time, Mizuki-sensei told me he'd meet me here in a few hours. I have to learn a jutsu from this scroll quickly." Naruto opened it up to the first jutsu and panicked "Aw man shadow clone jutsu, that's my worst technique.

" _Look deeper"_

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around, he could have sworn that he had heard a whisper on the wind. His eyes were drawn back to the scroll, maybe there's is better jutsu further in.

" _Yes, deeper. Find me."_

Naruto continued to unravel the vast scroll but was stopped by something strange at the very oldest part. A symbol, in what naruto could only describe as a moon cradled in the wings of a raven. Acting on a mental impulse he placed his hand on it. The symbol began to flow like ink towards the center of his hand and formed a key in his palm.

Looking at the key in his hand, he could see that it was made of what looked like worn brass with a detailed blue and black ornament at the top. Though the key felt feather light in his hand it seemed to bear a much greater weight on his mind. Suddenly the whispers drew his attention to the shack. Rerolling the scroll and replacing it on his back he decided he would follow the insisting voice and entered the shack only to find a sewer grate embedded within the floor.

Naruto leaned against the door panting, he had just spent the last twenty minutes dodging and avoiding several angry ninja as he followed the tomb like tunnels and rooms. He could still hear the last bit of whispered advice.

" _Shadows of their former selves, sentinels of the dark. They wander ever more and deal swift death to defilers."_

Naruto wasn't sure if the 'death' part was literal but there was no way he was going to take the chance. Sighing at having passed this first challenge, he passed through the door. Just like when he entered the grate the door disappeared behind him and the voice whispered once again

" _Above all they stand, vigilance ever lasting. Beholden to the murk yet contentious of the glow_

Naruto stared out at the large room he just entered, it looked like a massive maze made up of paths, stairs, and platforms. Several places were lit by torchlight with the rest obscured by shadow. "Wow I never thought that something like this would be hidden underneath the vil-aghh" Naruto screamed out as his arm was passed into the torch light. Oh I get it." Naruto grimaced " If I touch the light it burns me." Turning up a set of darkened stairs he felt a tripwire snap under his feet and only his ninja reflexes saved him from the senbon heading towards his face. "Damnit, I can't can't let myself be touched by the light and the shadowed areas are trapped as well. This won't be easy, but I can't go back.

It took him a full half hour to reach the second door at the end of the expansive maze, much of his jumpsuit had been burned off leaving red and blistered skin and many senbon were deeply embedded in his shoulder. "Another door" Naruto exclaimed tiredly, pulling out senbon with a pained expression "What's next" Hearing the last of the needles clatter to the ground, he staggered his way into the next room.

In comparison to the last room this one was tiny, the size of a small bedroom. Most of the room was taken up by a large statue, with a blue flamed torch on each side giving the room an eerie glow. For the third time that night a passage rang through his mind.

" _Offer what she desires most, but reject the material. For her greatest want is that which cannot seen, felt, or carried."_

Naruto, stood there in absolute confusion till a small glint brought his eyes to the plaque at the base of the statue.

 **Nocturnal**

 **The Mistress of shadows, The Unknowable.**

 **Night among strangers, secrets in the dark.**

The word Dark just seemed too draw his focus, and for some reason it just seemed to fit. What would a mistress of shadows want more that darkness, he'd just have to figure out how to turn out the light's. Looking around he spotted a lever behind each torch. "It can't be this easy, not after everything that I've gone through." Contrary to his thoughts though the levers quickly snuffed the flames as well the light. Naruto's eyes had just begun to adjust when a subtle glow began to emanate from the statue. Moving before it he it spoke to him with the same whispered voice he'd been hearing all night.

" _Your journey is complete, the Mistress' embrace awaits the fallen. Hesitate not if you wish to gift her with your eternal devotion._

Then the floor opened dropping Naruto into a deep well. Gasping as his head broke the surface of the water he only managed to take one more deep breath before the water itself grabbed onto him and drug him under, struggling the whole way.

'Gah, can't breath it's like swimming through sand. If this keeps up, I'm gonna drown.' His struggling stopped when he spotted a small shape at the bottom of the well, looking almost like a… KEYHOLE! Grabbing the strange key from his pocket, he forced himself deeper into the well. With the last of his strength he slammed it home and turned….. And then the darkness took over.

It only took a moment for the water to completely disappear. Even without seeing, naruto could tell this when his clothes were dry in an instant. Reaching behind him he could feel the scroll of seals was dry as well. This cause him to sigh in relief, for ruining such a precious village artifact would only cause more trouble for him

" _ **So, after so many years. A mortal in need comes before me, returning what was stolen."**_ A new voice spoke. Though It sounded Uncaring in the extreme, it carried an authority that just demanded his full attention. " _**The only question is what you're seeking in return, money, women, or trinkets to set on your mantle."**_ Naruto could almost hear the smirk behind the voice as it continued. " _ **Maybe, the Knowledge and power to become a great ninja."**_ At this it began to chuckle in amusement

Naruto growled in frustration the tone of the voice, it reminded him of the condescending tone used when he hears the villagers talk behind his back "Hey who are you, just who the hell do you think you ar-mhpp." what felt like a hand cover his mouth and a whisper in his ear.

" _ **You're too loud. You followed the pilgrims path to reach my realm, seeking my blessing but you are the antithesis of everything I stand for. My sphere is stealth and the unseen. You are brash, loud, and lacking in the most basic common sense. No that I have returned to this world continuing such blasphemy would be an unwise move."**_

Naruto felt the hand remove itself from from his mouth, he responded with a much more subdued voice. "What do you mean? I didn't come for your blessing.

Though Naruto couldn't see it, he felt the voice frown at his words. " _ **Is it not your asperation to be 'shinobi'.**_ " The voice spoke with a disapproving tone." _ **Look at the way you carry yourself. Your apparel is most unfitting for an agent of the shadows. Your behavior is even more of an insult."**_

"I don't understand, 'agent of shadows'?"

 _ **"Your "shinobi" actually started from my order. They were once known as Nightingales, and they were my chosen champions, my agents of the shadows. They did my bidding before they lost their way without my guidance. These shinobi are just a glimpse of the true potential my nightingales held in their prime,"**_ The voice said with a twinge of disdain and sorrow in her voice.

"What did these Nightingales do?" Naruto asked curiously.

 _ **"They were my protectors of the Ebonmere. The Ebonmere is a portal to my plane of Oblivion, known as The Evergloam. When the portal was open, it would allow my power to transfer over to this realm. However, since the portal was closed, I had become relatively powerless here."**_ It paused for a second, then continued. " _ **Besides protecting this portal, they would serve as my agents. The steal and pilfer from the unknowing and the greedy. Most chose to keep what they stole, while others chose to give it to the needy. It made no difference to me what they did with their rewards, as long as they followed the path of the shadows and did what I told them,"**_ the voice said in an even tone.

"Stealing is wrong, though!" Naruto responded.

To his surprise, the voice laughed at him. It laughed as if he told the funniest joke ever told.

"Oi, what's so funny?" Naruto said a little annoyed.

 _ **"I find it funny, this double standard you hold for your so-called shinobi. Do not take me as an ignorant fool. I have watched you mortals, and I have seen what you have done. Yes, my nightingales were thieves. Many of my followers were thieves, actually, but these shinobi are no better. You believe that they don't steal or hurt the innocent? Your shinobi are assassins and sell-swords first, and people later. They do the same things my Nightingales did, so how can you say something so naïve? Wasn't that scroll on your back stolen?"**_ the voice said in amusement.

Naruto flushed in embarrassment. The voice was right. He had stolen the forbidden scroll, even if it was a mock mission. It was a glimpse of what he had to do in the future, and his previous statement made him look more foolish.

"…but…they always said only bad people steal…" Naruto muttered to himself.

The voice scoffed. _**"Morality and ethics are instruments of the weak to make themselves feel better and to make others feel worse. You mortals must always define things as black or white. I deal with the grey area in between."**_

"You still haven't told me who you are…" Naruto replied.

" _ **Ah, yes, I forgot about the impatience of mortals, but then again I do not have to worry about decays caused by time,"**_ the voice said before the Ebonmere opened up.

The portal lid opened, and a glowing blue liquid oozed out from it onto the walls. Soon, the blue light emitting from the liquid illuminated the room. Naruto watched in awe as a figure rose from the portal. It was the same person that was depicted by the statue in the previous room, a woman dressed in a nightgown with a cowl over her head, a raven rested on each of her arms. " _ **I am the Mistress of Shadows and the Unknowable. I am the patron of the thieves guild, and the guiding hand of the nightingales. I am the dedric prince Nocturnal. But before we continue, I must reward you for returning the skeleton key to its righfull home.**_

Naruto watched as she raised her hand and a wave of shadows drove him into the wall. Stumbling a bit he felt a haze leave his mind that he didn't even know was there, he could now remember every lesson he learned at the academy. What's more he he could understand the mistakes in his techniques, the flaws in his styles, and everything he can do to improve his pranks. He fell to his knees stunned at what just just happened 'What just happened, is she some sort of Kami.' "Nocturnal-sama, what is that you want from me?" He asked, internally grateful that he could now remember Iruka's lessons on honorifics.

 _ **Nocturnal raised a delicate eyebrow at Naruto's question. "It is not what I want from you, mortal, but what can we both benefit with from each other. You lack a proper teacher to become a good agent of the shadows, and I lack a champion. You have much potential, from what I have seen. I will give you some of my power, and in return, you shall be my new subordinate. I want you to reestablish my order. You shall be my first Nightingale in this era."**_ Nocturnal's voice echoed through the room.

This time it was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What's the catch? This sounds a little too good to be true…" Naruto said warily.

He was surprised when Nocturnal actually smiled. _**"Good, you are starting to think like a Nightingale now. No deal is ever as straightforward as it seems. If you were to join my order, you would have to serve it for the remainder of your mortal life. Should you fail to uphold your end of the bargain, your soul becomes mine, where it will reside in darkness for all of eternity."**_

Naruto's eyes widened at that statement. Could he give up the rest of his life for power?

 _ **"I see the discomfort in your eyes…You will still be allowed your freedom, and will not have to guard my statue all day. Since you would be the first, your only job will be to reestablish my order. After that, you're part of the bargain would be complete,"**_ Nocturnal said.

"…That sounds okay…but what powers would I be granted?" Naruto asked a little relieved.

Nocturnal waved her hand and three platforms with a full moon, half moon, and a crescent moon appeared. "There are three types of agents. There are the agents of stealth, strife, and subterfuge."

Nocturnal pointed to the crescent moon platform. _**"Stepping onto the crescent moon platform will grant you the power of the Agent of Stealth. Agents of Stealth are one with the shadows. They are the best infiltrators. They have the ability to blend in completely with the darkness, and become the unseen."**_

"So they can go invisible when hiding?" Naruto asked, and received a nod.

 _ **"Yes, that is correct. Agents of Stealth are given my "shadowcloak", which grants them invisibility."**_ She turned Naruto's attention to the half-moon platform. _**"The half-moon platform grants you the power of the Agent of Subterfuge. An Agent of Subterfuge uses darkness to obscure others' thoughts and judgment. They have the ability to turn others against their own allies with simple words."**_

Naruto shivered a bit at that. He didn't like manipulation, since he was a more straight forward person, but he understood the implications of that power and how it could be easily abused.

 _ **"The final platform, the full moon, will grant you the power of the Agent of Strife. An Agent of Strife uses darkness for their own benefit. They are granted a greater power, that creates a cord between them and one of their foes. This cord draws health from said foe, while healing the agent. The bond can also be created with a willing participant and it will grant both parties a small regenerative bonus,"**_ Nocturnal said as she pointed to the final platform.

"Why can't I have all three?" Naruto asked curiously.

Nocturnal shook her head. It always seemed like mortals wanted more than they were allowed. _**"No mortal can wield all three of my power. The darkness within these powers would overwhelm your soul and turn you into an empty husk. You would literally become a shadow of your former self,"**_ Nocturnal said with a hint of disapproval. _ **"Now that you know what you would receive from our deal, will you accept the terms of our agreement?"**_ Nocturnal asked.

Naruto thought long and hard about his decision. It was not every day you get an offer from a God. Besides, being a Nightingale sounded cool. He was afraid about bartering his soul, but he was determined that he wouldn't fail, so what was there to lose? "Yes Nocturnal-sama, I, Naruto Uzumaki, accept your offer to be your champion, and to revive the Nightingales," Naruto said with a small bow.

Nocturnal smirked. _**"Excellent. Now step onto the platform you want, and after that, you will have to recite an oath. After that, you will don the armor of the Nightingale to complete the ritual. If you feel like you chose the wrong power, you are allowed to change it after a day has passed. Now, are you prepared to start?"**_ Nocturnal asked.

Naruto nodded as he walked to the platform with the full moon. The Agent of Strife appealed to Naruto the most, since he always wanted to make bonds with others, though this was a literal bond and not quite how he envisioned it.

 _ **"Good, now repeat after me; Lady Nocturnal, I accept your terms. I dedicate myself to you as both your avenger and your sentinel. I will honor our agreement in this lifetime and the next, until your conditions are met,"**_ Nocturnal said as she stared at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto got the message and started to repeat the oath. As he said the second verse, the shadows around the walls started to engulf him. He stopped his oath and started to panic before Nocturnal told him it was part of the ritual. Taking a deep breath, Naruto continued the oath until he was engulfed in the shadows. Before Nocturnal could complete the ritual, Naruto screamed out in pain as red light emitted from his stomach.

Nocturnal raised an eyebrow at the curious red light before she sighed in irritation. _**"I seem to have missed the greater power this mortal contains…no matter…this is just an oversight that I will correct…"**_ Nocturnal muttered to herself before she took the form of a black raven and flew into Naruto's seal.

* * *

Naruto's mind looked more like a flooded boiler room. The water was ankle-high and the room was dimly lit. If it was under different circumstances, Nocturnal would have admired the darker recesses of the mind. However, right now she was annoyed that she had forgotten about the Fox sealed inside her soon-to-be champion. In terms of power, Daedric Princes were only a step below Kami. Biju on the other hand were forces of nature, Unstoppable short of sealing them and even then it's impossible to destroy one. Being residents of this realm also ensured that even the weakest of them,the one tailed tanuki could go toe to toe with a daedric prince so long as they remain on this plane of existence. Nocturnal was no fool had it not been for the seal, the fox would have swiftly defeated her. But that very fact made it so that the Kyuubi would be no more that an itch to even the weakest daedra.

 _ **'The nerve of that mongrel, interrupting my ritual and messing with a being currently higher up in command than it…'**_ Nocturnal thought. She was going to put that fox in its place.

She transformed into her human form before she glided her way through the bars that held the Kyuubi no Yoko at bay.

Kyuubi was not pleased. He had been imprisoned in a snot nosed brat for thirteen years. For thirteen years, he had to live in a dingy boiler room and sit in a puddle. Anyone would be cranky after that, but the boy had to go make a fool out of himself and smear his reputation in the process. He knew about the looks the boy received. It started with fear, and he reveled in watching humans fear the mere sight of a boy because of HIM. Now, they only look at the boy with disdain, as if he were a joke… That infuriated Kyuubi to no ends, but the stupid little ningen had the gall to trade his, no, THEIR soul away. The nerve of that pathetic mortal… Before the fox could continue his mental tirade, he felt the presence of someone besides his jailor. Kyuubi bared his teeth and opened his eyes to see a human-looking woman looking back at him with disdain.

 _ **"So, you are the one who interrupted my ritual…hmm…you look…pathetic…"**_ Nocturnal sneered.

 **"I'll show you pathetic once I rend the flesh from your bones!"** Kyuubi snarled as he lunged at her with his claws.

Nocturnal made no attempt to dodge as the claw came closer to her. She raised her hand, and at the last second, black tendrils emerged from the shadows and bound Kyuubi to the floor of his cell. he snarled before he surged his power to break the shadow prison, then attacked again.

she decided to humor him and dodged to the left, leaping on top of Kyuubi's over extended arm. From there, she commanded her ravens to lunge at his massive form, and the birds proceeded to peck at his eyes.

Kyuubi roared in pain and irritation as he tried to swat the birds away from him. As he was distracted, Nocturnal cast her Strife Bond onto Kyubi. A red line bonded him to the daedric prince, and the Bijuu started to feel his energy being leeched away. Finally, the connection was broken, and he was left panting on the floor of his cell.

 _ **"Like I said, you are pathetic…You actually thought you could stand up against the true power of a Daedric Prince,"**_ Nocturnal said smugly.

Kyuubi's eyes lit up with recognition and fear when he heard the term Daedric Prince. ' **This Is not good with my brethren and I sealed there no defence for this world. "I have not heard that term in centuries…I thought you and your kins' connection was severed from this world,"** Kyuubi said slightly panicked.

" _ **Not entirely"**_ Nocturnal said casually. " _ **Our ability to directly interfere with this world was severed with the loss of the skeleton key. Our ability to indirectly influence it on the other hand is not so easily lost. Even so, with all the space time ninjutsu being used, the barriers between mundus and oblivion are breaking down. Our return was inevitable.**_

 **"Damn that blond brat…He seals me into his lout of a son, and he unknowingly opens a gate to hell in the process,"** Kyuubi muttered as he cursed the man known as Minato Namikaze.

Nocturnal raised an eyebrow before she shook her head. _**"Don't be so quick to panic. With the return of the key the borders between worlds have stabilized, but soon the others will make their presence known. Don't worry I have no interests in watching this world burn again.**_ _**You might even say I would rather see it continue. I trust you will not interfere with my ritual again,"**_ Nocturnal stated before she turned her back and started to walk out.

 **"Your bargain is a farce! The boy has no right to barter with MY soul! Since we are bound, our souls are shared! I do not wish to reside in infinite darkness for the rest of eternity when the boy messes up!"**

 _ **"Why do you believe the boy will fail?"**_

 **"Why? Why?! He will fail because he is ill-prepared for the task ahead of him! His pathetic mortal body has been stunted because of that poisonous soup he ingests, and his learning has been greatly stunted. He is bound to fail and doom his, and my soul! I will not allow that to happen!"** Kyubi roared as he tried to rise up, only to stumble back down due to his exhaustion.

 _ **"…I see…what if I sweeten the deal for you? You help him and I can grant you something you desire,"**_ Nocturnal said ominously.

 **"You can grant me freedom from this accursed cage?"** The fox asked with a tiny bit of hope.

 _ **"…I can grant you…partial…freedom. The seal that holds you in place was created by the God of Death. His work is even beyond mine and my kins' level. However, if you give me your soul in our agreement, I can allow your conscious mind leave the cell and take over a temporal body…"**_ Nocturnal finished slowly.

The biju was silent for a moment as he thought about the offer. **"What range from the boy's body would I be allowed, and how much power would I have? Also, what do you want in return?"** He asked warily.

 _ **"Your range would be limited to what the boy deems it. You are still bound by the seal and to him. As for your power, the boy also controls how much can be siphoned through the seal. In return, I would want you to help the boy, and augment his body to negate the deficiencies you spoke of before. Nothing major though…He'll have to earn the rest…This is just to even the odds of our agreement."**_

Kyuubi sighed as he realized this was the closest thing he would get to freedom as long as that brat lived. Shaking his head, he turned back to the Daedric Prince of Shadows. **"I have no better options, so I accept your terms. I will use my chakra to rebuild his muscles and bones."** he got a sadistic smile. **"Tell him…it will be delightfully painful…"**

Nocturnal nodded before she floated out of Kyubi's cage. Before she went to the exit, she slightly turned and asked _**"Did you hear it all?"**_

Naruto emerged from the shadows with a solemn look on his face. "…Every word…"

Nocturnal nodded before she and Naruto reentered the conscious world.

* * *

Naruto noticed that he was still on the full moon platform when he woke up. At first, he thought all of that was one bad dream, but one look from Nocturnal confirmed that everything he saw was true. He now knew the reason why he was hated by everyone in Konoha… Naruto started to feel angry. He was angry at the Hokage for withholding this secret from him. He knew the old man must have known about the Kyubi, and he lied multiple times to his face about it. Did he want Naruto to suffer without knowing? Did the old man lack that much faith in him? Naruto started to question all he knew about the adults in his life. Iruka must have known, and so must have the Ichiraku's… Naruto clutched his head as he felt a headache coming on. He decided to put all this fox business behind him for now and focus on not displeasing the being that was strong enough to make the Kyubi look like a house kitten.

"Shall we begin the ritual again, Nocturnal-sama?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

Nocturnal nodded as she waited for Naruto to recite the oath. Once again, the shadow engulfed Naruto into a cocoon of darkness, only this time, the red energy emitted from Naruto's navel mixed with the shadows, giving the cocoon a deep crimson color.

Naruto shouted in pain as he felt his skin break, his muscles tear, and his bones stretch. Naruto could honestly say that it was the most painful experience he had ever endured. It felt like centuries as the pain kept returning in every region of his body. Thankfully, Naruto's mind had finally had enough of the pain, and he fell into a blissful unconscious state.

Nocturnal was impressed by Naruto's pain threshold. Any lesser man would have passed out in half the time it took to knock Naruto out. Some Daedra wouldn't be able to endure such pain for that long. She smirked at that thought. She picked a fine champion, even though she had to go through all this hassle for him. She decided to honor the other end of her bargain, and formed a smaller ball of shadows before channeling some of demon's energy into the ball.

After about one hour, the cocoon around Naruto started to fade. Once it was gone, it showed the new Naruto. Naruto was about three inches taller, which put him about 5'1". His baby fat was burned off, and his muscles were expanded, yet lean. His clothes did not make it through the process and barely hid his modesty with their tattered remains. His eyes did not change in shape, but they took a dark hue and glowed slightly when he was in the shadows.

Naruto awoke with a groan before he noticed his new changes. He appraised his new form, and nodded in approval. He turned to Nocturnal before looking over to the mini sphere next to her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he narrowed his eyes. He remembered Nocturnal's conversation with Kyubi. Inside that sphere would be a new and weaker Kyubi, but it was still the malicious beast from before… At that moment, the sphere opened up to reveal a fox covered in shadows. The shadows started receding, showing off crimson fur.

 **"** **I am…** free?" Kyubi's once malicious and deep voice was now high pitched and squeaky.

He looked down at his temporary form, and noticed that it was small…really small… "YOU TURNED ME INTO A KIT?!" Kyubi squeaked.

 _ **"**_ _ **I told you I could grant you partial freedom, but I never specified what type of body I would grant you. Think of this as punishment for your hubris,"**_ Nocturnal said smugly.

Naruto started laughing loudly as he clutched his knees so he wouldn't fall forward. "This is too good; the almighty Kyuubi is now a helpless baby fox!" Naruto chortled as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'll show you who's helpless!" he growled before he bit Naruto's ankle.

Naruto screamed in pain before he tried to kick the fox off with his other leg. "Get the hell off me you freaking ankle-biter! I swear to kami, I'll punt you all the way to Suna!"

Nocturnal watched the scene with a massive sweat-drop on the back of her head…maybe she hadn't chosen the right person for this task…

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Here is a list of the Daedric Gods. All will make an appearance at some point in this story:

Nocturnal – Nocturnal is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the night and darkness, also known as the Night Mistress.

Azura – Azura is the Daedric prince whose sphere is dusk and dawn, the magic in-between realms of twilight. Azura is always depicted as a female, and is also known as "Mother of the Rose," "Queen of the Night Sky," and the Anticipation of Sotha Sil.

Melphala – Mephala is a Daedric Prince whose sphere is obscured to mortals, also known by the names Webspinner, Spinner, Spider, and the Anticipation of Vivec.

Meridia – Meridia is an obscure Daedric Prince to mortal eyes, and very little is known about her. She is associated with the energies of living things, and bears a special hatred for the undead.

Boethiah - Boethiah is the Prince of Plots, who rules over deceit, conspiracy, secret plots of murder, assassination, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority. He is depicted as a great caped warrior, often in a stoic pose. He is one of the original ancestor gods of the Dunmer. (Sounds like Danzo…hint* hint* wink* wink*)

Clavicus Vile - Clavicus Vile is the Daedric prince whose sphere is the granting of power and wishes through ritual invocations and pact. Clavicus has a companion named Barbas. While capable of selective shapeshifting, the form it assumes most of the time is that of a dog.

Hermaeus Mora - Hermaeus Mora is the Prince whose sphere is scrying of the tides of fate, of the past and future as read in the stars and heaven, and in whose dominion are the treasures of knowledge and memory.

Hircine - Hircine is the Daedric prince whose sphere is the Hunt, the Sport of Daedra, the Great Game, the Chase, known as the Huntsman and the Father of Manbeasts.

Hircine created the various lycanthropic diseases which transform mortals into beasts.

Malacath - Malacath is the Daedric prince whose sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized, the keeper of the Sworn Oath, and the Bloody Curse.

Mehrunes Dagon - Mehrunes Dagon is the Daedric Prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution, Energy, and Ambition. He is associated with natural dangers like fire, earthquakes, and floods.

Molag Bal - Molag Bal is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the domination and enslavement of mortals. His only desire is to harvest the souls of mortals and to bring mortals' souls within his sway by spreading seeds of strife and discord in the mortal realms

Namira - Namira is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the ancient darkness. She is associated with all things generally considered repulsive including various creatures, such as spiders or slugs, and disease which cause any kind of unattractive physical abnormalities.

Peryite - Peryite, also known as the Taskmaster, is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is Pestilence, and he is charged with ordering the lowest levels of Oblivion

Sanguine - Sanguine is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is hedonistic revelry and debauchery, and passionate indulgences of darker natures.

Sheogorath - Sheogorath is the infamous Prince of Madness, whose motives are unknowable.

Vaermina - Vaermina is a Daedric Prince whose sphere is the realm of dreams and nightmares, and from whose realm issues forth evil omens. Some have also claimed her sphere ties somehow to torture

I have a person or clan that matches up with one of the Daedra Princes. See if you can match them up ahead of time ;)

That's all and Review please!

 **A/N I am looking for a Beta if you would like to help please PM me.**


End file.
